Monster
by Mangacat201
Summary: Harry wird Opfer eines Schicksals, schlimmer als der Tod. Voldemort hat einen teuflischen Plan. Nur Draco steht zwischen dem Goldjungen und einem schwarzen Abgrund... HD Slash, proMalfoy, ANGST! Lasst euch überraschen...
1. Destruction

Monster 

**Kapitel 1: Destruction **

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Darkfic (ohoho.. jup, ganz sicher) Shounen-ai (hätte ich doch jetzt glatt vergessen zu erwähnen)

Pairing: da ich mich zu noch nichts anderem genötigt fühlte... müssen unsere zwei Hübschen wieder ran... na ja, H/D eben!

Warning: dachte grad keine, stimmt aber nicht so wirklich. Na ja, es könnte zwischendurch etwas unschön werden, aber ich versuche das in Grenzen zu halten. Draco ist eventuell ein bisschen OOC aber auch das werde ich versuchen, nicht zu übertreiben... außerdem ignoriere ich größtenteils den letzten Teil des OotP sowie natürlich auch den Halbblutprinzen, da die FF Anfang sechstes Jahr spielt, allerdings mit Überleitung direkt aus dem vierten.

Disclaimer: Nix Charakter mir, no money, aber meine Inspiration gehört mir!

Noch was? Ach ja, ich scheine immer mehr ins Darkgenre abzugleiten, aber na ja, ich werd auch wieder mal was lustiges schreiben. Allerdings, diese Story wird sicher nicht dazugehören, also macht euch auf was gefasst und stählt eure Nerven. Ah der Titel, wird wahrscheinlich erst mal ein bisschen verwirrend sein, aber ich hatte ihn von Anfang an im Kopf und werde ihn deshalb nicht ändern. Wenn die Story fortschreitet, wird es sicher verständlicher. Hach, das war mal wieder ein kurzes Vorwort meinerseits, welch Wunder!

Harry atmete schwer von der Anstrengung halbwegs allein auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber der Schmerz der seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Kopf explodierte trug nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Verfassung bei. Er spürte bereits die blauen Flecken auf seinen Armen, die von dem schraubstockartigen Griff herrührten, in dem sie von den zwei schwarzgekleideten Gestalten rechts und links von ihm gehalten wurden.

Wirklich typisch für mich! Was für ein fabelhafter sechzehnter Geburtstag. 

Ein Gedanke der vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte.

Das hatte er nicht gemeint, als er sich wünschte, seinen Geburtstag einmal nicht in der verachtenden Präsenz der Dursleys verbringen zu müssen. Denn das Schicksal verstand ihn anscheinend wie immer absichtlich falsch und statt diesen Tag gemütlich im Fuchsbau oder wenn nötig sogar im Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen, stand er jetzt hier, gefangen und hilflos in einem großen, scheinbar völlig aus Obsidian bestehenden Raum. Und der schneidende Schmerz, der von der dünnen Linie auf seiner Stirn ausging sagte ihm, dass die schwarzverhüllte Person vor ihm auf dem Thron nur einer sein konnte. Der Mann, von dem er seit ihrer letzten Begegnung auf einem Friedhof vor über einem Jahr praktisch nichts mehr gehört hatte außer in sporadischen Albträumen.

Die Ruhe, die um den dunklen Lord geherrscht hatte, war beunruhigend und anfangs konnte er glauben, dass es daran lag, dass Voldemort es ausnutzen wollte, dass das Zauberministerium seine Rückkehr verleugnete. Aber nachdem der Minister aufgrund der erdrückenden Beweislast doch hatte einlenken müssen, war dieser Vorteil dahin. Und auch Professor Snape, der Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, brachte die seltsame Nachricht, dass der Unnennbare kurze Zeit nach seiner Wiedererstarkung den privaten Kontakt zu seinen Todessern völlig abgebrochen hatte und nur noch verhüllt und auf offiziellen Anlässen erschien. Harry hatte diese beunruhigende Nachricht lange zu erklären versucht, aber nun verfluchte er seine Neugier, denn anscheinend war er dabei sehr viel früher zu erfahren, was dahinter steckte, als ihm gut tat.

Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie es passiert war, warum er nun gefangen war, oder wie er in diesen desolaten Zustand geraten war. Nicht dass seine Konstitution sonst herausragend gewesen wäre. Aber er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis ihn diese Frage nicht mehr beschäftigen würde, denn dann würde er tot sein.

Schmerzlich die Augen zusammenkneifend richtete er seinen Blick fest auf die verschleierte Gestalt vor ihm. Nicht ein Fetzen Haut war vom dunklen Lord zu sehen, der ihn, wie es schien, schon einige Minuten aus dem Schatten, der um das Gesicht lag, das zusätzlich von einer Kapuze bedeckt wurde, musterte. Dann durchbrach endlich ein schauriges Lachen die Stille.

„Soso, hier haben wir ihn also, den kleinen unbedeutenden Bastard, der mir so lange Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. Du bist in keiner besonders guten Position nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry lief ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, wie bei einem Déjà vu, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum, aber die Stimme war nicht die Voldemorts, so wie er ihn kannte... trotzdem kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

„Nun ja, du warst eigentlich immer nur eine lästige Stechmücke..."

„Die euch über anderthalb Jahrzehnte gekostet hat, wohlgemerkt, eine gute Leistung für ein Insekt, oder?" , antwortete Harry in einem Anfall von Risikobereitschaft. Warum den Lord nicht ein bisschen reizen, wenn er doch sowieso keine Chance auf Entrinnen hatte. Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, was ihn erwartete.

Ein amüsiertes Kichern antwortete ihm.

„Interessant, auch jetzt hast du deine scharfe Zunge nicht verloren. Aber sie wird dir leider gar nichts nützen. Kommen wir zum wesentlichen... warum ich dich nicht schon längst getötet habe."

Das war etwas, das sich Harry in den Minuten der Musterung auch ernsthaft gefragt hatte.

„Aber ich muss dir mitteilen, im letzten Jahr haben sich einige überraschende Veränderungen ergeben, nach deren Ursache zu forschen mich soviel Zeit gekostet hat, dass du erst jetzt wieder von mir hörst."

Harry konnte das diabolische Grinsen förmlich spüren und sein Gefühl bei der Sache wurde noch schlechter, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war, angesichts eines verrückten Massenmörders, der seit Jahren hinter ihm her war.

„Und dich interessiert bestimmt, was meine Forschungen ergeben haben. Sie haben meine Pläne derart geändert, dass ich kein Interesse mehr daran habe, dich umzubringen."

Harry spürte wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten, der- der- nicht- genannt- werden- darf wollte ihn nicht mehr töten?

„Schau mich nicht so entgeistert an, das ist ja köstlich. Ich werde dich anderweitig außer Gefecht setzen, glaub mir. Aber ich brauche dich lebend, wenn mein ‚Projekt' Erfolg haben soll. Ich werde Dumbledore und seine Mitstreiter auf die hinterhältigste Weise ausmerzen, wenn sie es am allerwenigsten erwarten. Und die Waffe, die mir dies ermöglicht, hast, wie zu erwarten, DU mir in die Hand gegeben."

Hatten in Harry zuvor noch Trotz und Zorn geherrscht, schmolz jetzt in seinem Bauch ein großer Klumpen Panik zusammen. Irgendetwas war geschehen, von dem niemand außer Voldemort selbst die leiseste Ahnung zu haben schien, denn er bemerkte die neugierige Anspannung in den Todessern, die ihn flankierten.

„Was du gleich erfahren wirst, ist mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis, denn niemand außer mir weiß davon, da lagst du richtig. Aber ich liebe es dich leiden zu sehen, für die vielen Unannehmlichkeiten die du mir bereitet hast. Deshalb wirst du sehen, was ich all die Monate selbst vor meinen höchsten Todessern verborgen habe."

Harrys Kehle wurde von einem riesigen Kloß verschlossen und er hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, doch seine Augen waren unverwandt auf die Gestalt auf dem höhergesetzten Thron vor ihm gerichtet.

Sein Blick war durchtränkt von Entsetzen, als der andere die Arme hob und aus den Ärmeln Hände glitten, die nicht wie erwartet weiß, knochig und mit krallenartigen Fingernägeln bewehrt waren, sondern jung, schlank und glatt aussahen.

Die Hände griffen nach der Kapuze und schlugen sie zurück, doch von dem Gesicht war im Schatten immer noch nur eine vage Silhouette zu erkennen.

„Mach dich auf was gefasst, Potter."

Voldemort stand auf und trat langsam aus den Schatten auf die oberste Stufe des Throns. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, das ein Laut des puren Entsetzens seinen Lippen entfloh, als der Dunkle Lord ins fahle Licht des Saales trat.

Die Züge waren so vertraut, genau wie die schwarzen, ungebändigten Haare und die feine Linie, die die Haut auf der Stirn durchbrach und die Aufmerksamkeit auf die durchdringenden grünen Augen lenkte, die Harry so oft von den Fotos seiner Mutter entgegen gestrahlt hatten. Seine eigenen Augen.

Er blickte auf ein getreues Abbild seiner selbst, dass sich nur um das winzige Detail von ihm zu unterscheiden schien, nämlich dass die zu einem diabolischen Lächeln verzogenen Lippen das wiederspiegelten, was hinter ihnen wohnte. Die verabscheuungswürdigste und gefährlichste Kreatur, die jemals auf Erden gewandelt hatte.

Lord Voldemort in seiner schrecklichsten Erscheinung.

„Da staunst du, nicht wahr? Glaub mir, ich war nicht minder überrascht, als ich diese Veränderung bemerkte. Aber so werde ich doch eine wahrlich gute Figur als Erlöser der Zaubererwelt machen, meinst du nicht?"

Harry hatte seinen Blick im Schock auf den Boden gerichtet, doch bei diesen Worten flogen seine Augen wieder nach oben und sahen direkt in ihre zwei glitzernden Gegenstücke. In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, bis die Erkenntnis ihn auf einmal seine Augen noch weiter aufreißen lies.

„NEIN!"

Er erhielt nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen vom dunklen Lord.

„Oh doch. Ich werde deinen Platz einnehmen. Werde unter ihnen leben, mit deinen Freunden, deinen Feinden. Alle werden sie um mich sein, bis ich entscheide, welchen Tod sie sterben werden. Und dir bleibt nichts, als das Wissen, dass jeden Moment einer deiner wichtigen, ach so geliebten Menschen sterben könnte. Ist das nicht eine angemessene Strafe? Niemand weiß davon, also wird auch niemand mich verraten können und Dumbledore, dieser Narr, wird die Schlange an seinem Busen nähren, ahnungslos, hoffnungslos. Was sagst du dazu, ist das nicht ein perfekter Plan?"

Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit stieg in Harry auf. Sollte der dunkle Lord tatsächlich fähig sein, ihn zu spielen und seine Freunde hinters Licht zu führen, bis er sie an einem willkürlich gewählten Zeitpunkt aus dem Weg räumen würde? Würde niemand etwas merken?

„Ha, damit wirst du niemals durchkommen. Du magst vielleicht aussehen wie ich, aber deine Schmutzigkeit riecht man schon auf drei Meilen Entfernung. Und du wirst es nie schaffen, meine engeren Freunde zu täuschen, du weißt GAR NICHTS über mich!"

Diese geschrieenen Worte schienen an dem anderen geradezu abzuprallen, denn weder zuckte er mit der Wimper, noch verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, es wurde noch breiter, als er den Finger in einer Geste hob, als wolle er Harry tadeln, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Tze, tze, möglicherweise könntest du recht haben, aber du weißt noch immer nicht alles. Dein Blut hat mir durch den Zauber dein Aussehen vermittelt, doch ich habe im letzten Jahr auch viel Zeit damit verbracht, in deinen Träumen zu forschen. Deine tiefsten Gedanken und Erinnerungen habe ich aus deinem Innersten hervorgelockt. Wirklich alle, jede einzelne. Es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, bis ich mir der Verbindung bewusst wurde, die wir teilen, aber ich war seitdem sicherlich nicht untätig. In gewisser Weise bin ich ganz du. Niemand wird etwas merken, auch nicht deine sogenannten Freunde! Und ich habe mir auch schon ein sehr effektives Mittel ausgedacht, wie ich dich daran hindern kann, irgendwann einmal auszubrechen und meine wahre Identität preiszugeben."

Harry bekam nun richtig Angst. Vorhin hatte Voldemort noch gesagt, er würde ihn nicht töten und nun.

„Meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass ich dich am Leben erhalten muss, soll dieser Zustand weiterbestehen. Also werde ich das tun, was jeder gute Verbrecher machen würde: Beweise, die man nicht vernichten kann, verschwinden lassen."

Damit zog er einen kleinen Flakon mit einer durchscheinenden, fluoreszierenden Flüssigkeit aus dem Ärmel und warf es zu einem der Todesser, der ihn geschickt und ohne Regung auffing.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, was das ist? Oh, nein, ich vergas, Zaubertränke war noch nie wirklich deine Stärke, nicht wahr?", ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Lords, als er Harrys Zusammenzucken sah.

Wie gern hätte er noch ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert, um den anderen so richtig zu schockieren. Aber dazu reichte leider die Zeit nicht... der Junge durfte schließlich nicht zu lange verschwunden bleiben.

„Nun, um es kurz zu machen, dieser Zaubertrank hat eine Wirkung, die wie geschaffen ist für meine Zwecke... wenn ich ihn nicht gekannt hätte, hätte ich ihn vermutlich eigens für diese Gelegenheit erfunden. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand dir glauben wird, wenn du ihn von deiner Identität überzeugen willst. Aber bitte, du darfst das Ergebnis gern selbst beobachten. Sorg dafür, dass es nicht in die Augen läuft, damit er sehen kann, was für ein Kunstwerk ich aus ihm mache!", herrschte er den Todesser an.

Dann holte der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Zauber, der die Luft ungefähr einen Meter vor Harry flimmern ließ, bis sich ein Spiegelglas gebildet hatte, in dem Harry sein eigenes entsetztes Antlitz sehen konnte. Schlussendlich eine Verbesserung gegenüber dem Zwang in sein eigenes Gesicht als Maske des Unnennbaren zu blicken.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Kopf an den Haaren grob zur Seite gezogen wurde, so dass der Todesser zu seiner Linken sich mit der Phiole über ihn beugen konnte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Zittern seinen gesamten Körper erfasste, und sah wie sich der Lord an seiner Angst weidete. Doch er kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment trafen die ersten Tropfen auf seine linke Schläfe. Zunächst passierte gar nichts, außer, dass die Flüssigkeit über seine Stirn lief.

Dann konnte Harry nichts anderes mehr tun, als zu schreien.

Das leise Zischen klang fürchterlich in seinen Ohren, als der Rest des Trankes auch über die anderen Teile seines Gesichtes bis zum Hals lief, nur die Augen blieben ausgespart. In das Zischen mischte sich das wahnsinnige Lachen des Dunklen Lords, der das Schauspiel mit einiger Befriedigung beobachtete.

Harry schrie noch immer so laut es seine Stimme zuließ, doch dies führte auch dazu, dass er die Dämpfe dieses fürchterlichen Gebräus einatmete. Der Schmerz wanderte seine Kehle hinab und ließ die Schreie plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung verstummen. Denn obwohl Harry seine Agonie weiterhin hinausschrie, drang kein noch so kleiner Laut über die geschunden Lippen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er seine Beine unter sich nachgeben, doch sie ließen weder seine Arme los, noch seinen Kopf. Er war nahe daran ohnmächtig zu werden, wogegen er ehrlich gesagt, gar nichts gehabt hätte. Aber eine penetrante Stimme hinderte ihn daran.

„Na, was hab ich dir gesagt? Und nun, wart nur, es wird gleich heilen, dann kannst du dich begutachten!"

Harry glaubte ihm kein Wort, er hatte das Gefühl der Schmerz auf seiner Haut und in seinem Hals würde ewig anhalten, auch wenn er inzwischen aufgegeben hatte zu schreien. Doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ der Schmerz fast sofort zu einem einigermaßen erträglichen Maß nach. Er hielt jedoch seine Augen fest geschlossen, auf keinen Fall wollte er einen Blick auf das werfen, was sich angefühlt hatte, als hätte man ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen geschmolzen.

„Langsam werde ich ungeduldig. Öffne deine Augen, na los!", ein energisches Kopfschütteln antwortete.

Unbändiger Zorn lag auf einmal in der Stimme und ließ sie klingen, wie früher.

„Öffne die Augen, SOFORT!"

Aus purem Reflex kam Harry dem Befehl nach und starrte sekundenlang in Horror auf das Bild das sich ihm bot.

Die ätzende Wirkung hatte seine Haut zusammengezogen, zu einem faltigen, unregelmäßigen Netz aus Narben, als hätte man sein Gesicht in schwelender Glut gewälzt. Das zerstörte Gewebe verzog den Mund in einen unnatürlichen, schiefen Winkel und selbst die berühmte Linie auf der Stirn wurde zu einem unauffälligen, verzerrten Strich innerhalb der Krater.

Gepeinigt schloss Harry die Augen.

Niemand würde ihn je erkennen, niemand würde ihm glauben.

Niemals würde er je erlauben, dass ein Mensch diese Grimasse sah, mit Ekel darauf blickte.

Sein schlimmster Albtraum war wahr geworden. Voldemort hatte sein Äußeres angenommen und dafür Harrys Aussehen seinem Inneren angepasst.

Er hatte ein Monster aus ihm gemacht.

So.. fine fürs erste Kapitel, hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr geschockt. Es wird aber bald weitergehen, versprochen!

Cat


	2. Imprisonment

Kapitel 2: Imprisonment 

So, und weiter geht's. Ich weiß, ich hab einen ganz schönen Trubel verursacht, mit diesem furiosen Auftakt, aber ich werde versuchen mich noch zu steigern. Solange ihr mich anfeuert! Heute werden wir also erfahren, was mit Harry geschehen soll, während Voldi mal wieder Schuljunge spielt. Und welch unerwartete Nebenwirkungen Neugierde haben kann.

Harry senkte den Kopf.

Es war unvorstellbar, was grade geschah.

Statt dass sein Leben, wie zu erwarten mit einem Wink ausgeblasen wurde, hatte Voldemort etwas wesentlich subtileres mit ihm angestellt. Er hatte sein Leben komplett zerstört. Und er würde alle zerstören, die Harry nahe standen, sogar die, die nicht so nahe, aber unglücklicherweise in der Nähe waren. Und er hatte nicht die leiseste Chance zu wissen wann und wie, geschweige denn etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er würde weiterleben, bis sein Aussehen Voldemort als Tarnung ausreichende Dienste erwiesen hätte.

Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin wurde ihm die Kapuze des Todesserumhangs, den sie ihm zuvor angezogen hatten über den Kopf gezogen. Harry ließ es geschehen ohne das geringste Zeichen von Aufbegehren, oder Trotz. Voldemort war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Hatte er doch einen Weg gefunden Harry wesentlich mehr büßen zu lassen, als ihn einfach nur zu töten. Ab und an würde er ihm auch bestimmt den einen oder anderen Traum von dem schicken, was in Hogwarts so los war, nur um ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Er fragte sich, wie lange er durchhalten würde, bis er die unzügelbare Lust verspürte, eine von diesen mickrigen Kreaturen zu erledigen, die dieser Bastard seine Freunde nannte. Sein ursprünglicher Plan war, bis nach den Prüfungen durchzuhalten. Er hatte sich dieses Ziel gesetzt, allein um Spaß daran zu haben, zu sehen wie lange er wohl alle anderen täuschen konnte.

Apropos... zwei schnelle ‚Obliviate' lösten auch das Problem seiner tratschenden Todesser, die die Neuigkeit sicherlich schneller als Rita Kimmkorn in alle Ecken seiner Gefolgschaft getragen hätten. Als er seine eigene Kapuze wieder sicher übers Gesicht zog, lächelte der Dunkle Lord zufrieden. Er wusste schon, warum er auch diese hirnlosen Vollidioten bei sich aufnahm. Gut geeignet für kleine Botengänge und äußert leicht zu manipulieren. Doch nun kam er zu etwas wichtigerem. Einen seiner sehr viel intelligenteren und nützlicheren Anhänger zu rufen. Er zog den Zauberstab und betrachtete dabei flüchtig das Gegenstück, das auf einem Tisch neben ihm lag und grinste in sich hinein. Es war eine oft gemachte Beobachtung bei der Anwendung dieses speziellen Trankes gewesen, dass die Opfer durch die ätzenden Dämpfe stumm wurden. Gedanklich klopfte sich der Dunkle Lord einmal mehr auf die Schulter für die Idee zu dieser Lösung...

Nun konnte Potter weder irgendjemandem erzählen wer er war, noch, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er doch an einen Zauberstab kommen würde, konnte er Magie ausführen. Schon weit weg in Gedanken murmelte Voldemort einen konzentrierten Spruch, der das Mal auf einem ganz bestimmten Arm brennen ließ und ebenjenen zusammen mit seinem Besitzer unter skeptischen Blicken vom familiären Abendessen wegholte.

Leise und diskret erschien Lucius Malfoy vor dem Obsidiantor, das nur bestimmten besonderen Personen ständigen Zutritt gewährte. Er fragte sich, was sein Meister wohl um diese ungewöhnliche Zeit von ihm wollen könnte. Nun ja, vielleicht war diesem die Zeit einfach nicht bewusst, denn in diesem riesigen Palastgewölbe ohne Fenster konnte man das Gefühl für selbige ziemlich rasch verlieren.

Weder seine Frau, noch sein Sohn, der vor kurzem für die Sommerferien vor seinem sechsten Jahr nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatten besonders begeistert davon ausgesehen, dass der Herr des Hauses ohne eine Erklärung das gemeinsame, wenn auch zu seinem Bedauern nur sehr selten stattfindende, Essen unterbrochen hatte. Nun, eine Erklärung wäre sowieso nicht von Nöten gewesen, da es nur einen Grund für Lucius geben konnte, das zu tun.

Und der saß nun vor ihm, verhüllt wie schon seit einiger Zeit, auf dem Thron aus schwarzem Stein. Der großgewachsene Mann ging nach vorne, um nur wenige Meter vor den Treppen niederzuknien. Geduldig erwartete er die Order seines Meisters, hoffend, dass sie ihn nicht lange von zuhause fernhalten würde.

„Steh auf, Lucius, ich kann dir nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn du kniest, das macht mich misstrauisch, du weißt das!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort tat der Angesprochene wie geheißen.

„Ich habe eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe für dich. Da ich, aufgrund der Verdächtigungen, die gegen dich ausgesprochen wurden, schon länger überlegt habe, wie ich dich sinnvoll etwas weiter weg vom tatsächlichen Geschehen einsetzen könnte, und du auch die nötigen, sagen wir ‚wohnlichen Vorraussetzungen' hast, ist sie genau richtig. Ich habe hier einen höchst bedeutenden Gefangenen, der demnächst die Annehmlichkeiten des Malfoykerkers genießen wird." Innerlich hob Lucius bei diesen Worten die Braue, wobei er nach außen dasselbe ausdruckslose Antlitz zur Schau trug wie immer. Das musste wirklich ein besonderer Gefangener sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn einem seiner Gefolgsleute gab, der eigentlich andere Aufgaben wahr nahm. Doch noch viel erstaunter sollte Lucius bei den nächsten Worten werden.

„Er wird von dir zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag erhalten und du wirst PERSÖNLICH dafür Sorge tragen, dass er sie auch zu sich nimmt. Unter allen Umständen sorg dafür, dass er am Leben bleibt und weitgehend unversehrt. Wenn er unter deiner Obhut zu Tode kommt, dann wird von deiner Familie kein Aschefetzen mehr übrig sein, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin. Aber du verstehst sicher die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Angelegenheit, weswegen ich mich ja an dich gewandt habe. Du wirst bis auf weiteres von allen deinen Pflichten entbunden und dich in der Manor aufhalten."

Nun war Lucius kurz davor, seine Kinnlade auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Der Lord hatte sich ja schon kurze Zeit nach seiner Wiedererstarkung recht sonderbar benommen, aber das war nun wirklich höchst ungewöhnlich. Was noch viel interessanter war, betraf natürlich die Identität des Gefangenen. Er musste für den Dunklen Lord große Bedeutung haben, wenn er unversehrt am Leben bleiben sollte. Jedoch wurde Lucius von der Stimme seines Gebieters wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Es gibt noch eine weitere Neuigkeit. Von Beginn dieses Schuljahres an, werde ich äußerst beschäftigt sein und meine Gefolgschaft nur noch per Brief über weitere Instruktionen informieren. Versammlungen wird es nur am Wochenende und höchst selten geben. Die Todesser haben strikte Order unsichtbar zu bleiben, bis ich sie zu etwas anderem auffordere! Alle Berichte werden zu dir nach Malfoy Manor übergeben, ich werde dir noch mitteilen, wie ich sie zu erhalten gedenke. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Oh ja, Mylord, wieso seid ihr in letzter Zeit so äußerst undurchsichtig und seltsam?

Natürlich verließen ganz andere Worte Lucius Mund.

„Gewiss nicht, Mylord. Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Gefangene unverzüglich in meine Verliese geschafft wird und dass der Rest der Gefolgschaft von euren Befehlen erfährt. Und ich hoffe auf euren Erfolg, bei was auch immer euch so eingehend beschäftigt."

Solche Einwürfe konnten sich wirklich nur Todesser der höchsten Ränge erlauben. Aber da Lucius sich ohne Zweifel zu diesen zählte, brüstete er sich mit der Ehre, dem Dunklen Lord Glück wünschen zu dürfen.

„Oh, wie aufmerksam. Ich bin sicher, den werde ich haben."

Nachdem der dunkle Lord kein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte, sah Lucius die Audienz als beendet an und verließ gemessenen Schrittes den schwarzen Thronsaal, um die verhüllte Gestalt ihren düsteren Grübeleien zu überlassen. Vor dem Tor warteten zwei der niederen Todesser auf ihn, die einen, in einen Todesserumhang gewickelten Gefangenen zwischen sich festhielten. Lucius betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang skeptisch, dann winkte er den Männern und sie übergaben ihm den teilnahmslosen Körper. Als er den Gefangenen mit beiden Händen aufrecht hielt und sich bereit machte, mit ihm zu apparieren, fragte er sich einmal mehr, wer da unter dem Stoff verborgen sein könnte und warum der Dunkle Lord einen solchen Aufwand um ihn betrieb. Lucius beschloss jedoch, sich mit dieser Frage nicht so unbedacht in der Eingangshalle der Residenz zu beschäftigen.

Er apparierte und erschien nur Sekunden später in einer der dunklen Zellen des Kerkers von Malfoy Manor wieder. Sein Erscheinen entzündete die magischen Fackeln und taucht das düstere Verließ in gespenstisches blaues Licht. Der dunkle Lord hatte die Anweisung gegeben, den Gefangenen ausreichend zu ernähren, damit wollte er auch gleich beginnen. Lucius befahl einen Hauselfen herbei und erteilte ihm den Auftrag, eine Mahlzeit für den ‚Gast' herzurichten. Währendessen waren die Ketten des Kerkers rasselnd in Bewegung geraten. Da Lucius es nicht für nötig hielt den Jungen, soviel hatte er inzwischen schon festgestellt, stramm an die Wand zu fesseln, befahl er die längeren Bänder zu sich.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Klicken schlossen sich die Handschellen der magischen Fesseln um die widerstandslosen Handgelenke. Sie würden ihm eine Reichweite ermöglichen die genau den Ausmaßen seiner Zelle entsprach. Wer sich außerhalb einer halben Armeslänge der Gitterstäbe befand, den würde er keinesfalls erreichen können. Der Gefangene hielt sich zwar inzwischen allein auf den Beinen, doch seiner mangelnden Reaktion zufolge war er entweder halb bewusstlos vor Schmerz, oder apathisch vom Schock, nach einer Behandlung des Dunklen Lords konnte man das nie so genau wissen.

Lucius wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen der Hauselfe, denn entgegen der landläufigen Meinung fühlte er sich weder von Dunkelheit, noch Dreck und Blut oder Quälereien besonders angezogen und hatte kein Bedürfnis, länger als unbedingt nötig hier unten zu verweilen. Schlimm genug, dass er ab jetzt Tag für Tag persönlich würde hier herunter kommen müssen. Doch dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie nützlich es doch wäre zu wissen, wen der Dunkle Lord denn so akribisch zu verbergen versuchte, wo er doch noch nie so explizite Anweisung gegeben hatte, einen Gefangenen am Leben und unversehrt zu lassen. Lucius trat also einen Schritt näher, vorsichtig darauf achtend, nicht ganz aus der Tür zu treten, weil diese magischen Kerkertüren so schwer von innen wieder zu öffnen waren, sei man jetzt ihr Inhaber oder nicht. Die Kapuze war so tief heruntergezogen, dass er nicht das kleinste Stückchen Haut sehen konnte und Lucius wusste, dass der Gefangene unmöglich sehen konnte, was er tat. Umso überraschter war er, als er schon nach einer bloßen Berührung des Stoffes seine Hand in einer blitzschnellen, eisernen Umklammerung wiederfand. Der Gefangene hatte so schnell reagiert, dass Lucius gar nicht gesehen hatte, wie sich der Arm bewegte. Als er sein Handgelenk dem Griff zu entziehen suchte, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, wurde der Druck kurz stärker und dann war die Hand wieder unter dem Umhang verschwunden. Sein Gegenüber hatte offensichtlich gespürt, was er vorhatte und wollte ihn entschlossen daran hindern. Als Lucius gerade seinen Zauberstab hob, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, der seine Neugier befriedigen würde, stieg ihm ein schwacher Geruch in die Nase, von Mandel und einer Spur angesengter Haare. Erst ein oder zweimal hatte das gerochen, doch es hatte sich mit dem zugehörigen Schreckensbild in seine Sinne gebrannt. Lucius wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass die Identität des Jungen verborgen bleiben würde, ob er die Kapuze lüftete, oder nicht.

Das machte die Herkunft des Gefangnen noch umso mysteriöser... Inzwischen war jedoch unbemerkt eine der Hauselfen mit einem Tablett eingetroffen, die sich jetzt schüchtern bemerkbar machte, und Lucius deutete ihr mit einem Nicken, das Tablett auf einen Hocker in der Zelle abzustellen.

„Iss", sagte er nun mit herrischer Stimme.

Der Gefangene bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle. Lucius rollte innerlich die Augen. Es musste natürlich grade ihm passieren, dass er einen sturen Bastard am Leben und wohlgenährt halten musste.

„Iss, oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen, und das wird nicht angenehm werden, das verspreche ich dir."

Die Kapuze hob sich ein kleines Stück, angedeutet mit dem Blick zur Seite, der Inbegriff einer trotzigen Geste, obwohl die Körpersprache an sich so wenig hergab.

Lucius verlegte sich also auf das Gebiet, das ihm besser lag, als die rohe Gewalt, die er sonst hätte anwenden müssen, Diplomatie und Manipulation.

„Also gut.. wir können diese Sache einfach oder schwierig angehen, da ich nicht weiß, wie lange du hier schmoren wirst, werde ich es dir einfach machen. Du wirst brav alles aufessen, wenn ich es dir vorsetze und ich sehe dafür davon ab, einen Zerreiß-Zauber auf diese hübsche kleine Kapuze anzuwenden, um mir anzusehen was darunter ist, wie klingt das für dich?" Der andere war unter den letzten Worten zusammengezuckt wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, doch er schien das Angebot ansprechend zu finden. Mit misstrauischer und vorsichtiger Haltung näherte er sich dem Tablett, kniete sich nieder und fing an, langsam die Suppe zu essen, die sich in dem Teller neben ein paar Stück Brot und einem Krug Wasser befand. Als er fertig war, zog er sich hastig in die Dunkelheit an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Zelle zurück, wo nur noch schwache Umrisse und ein leises Klackern der Ketten auszumachen waren.

Die Hauselfe eilte hin, um dann mitsamt dem Tablett ploppend in die Küche zu verschwinden.

„Gut... wenn du dich weiterhin so benimmst, wird dieser Aufenthalt für uns beide einigermaßen erträglich. Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn Essenszeit ist. Bis dahin, kannst du dich hier ja einrichten. Die Zelle reinigt sich selbst, also such dir einfach eine passende Ecke aus."

Damit trat Lucius vollends zurück auf den Gang hinaus und die Tür der Zelle schnappte mit einem Krachen zu. Die Gitterstäbe ruckelten noch ein bisschen, dann war alles still.

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich um, um sich auf den Weg in die oberirdischen Bereiche seiner altehrwürdigen Villa zu begeben. Mit seinem Verschwinden verlosch auch die magische Fackel auf dem Gang und ließ den Gefangenen in tiefschwarzer Dunkelheit zurück.

So, Ende zweites Kapitel.. ziemlich dramatisch das Ganze fällt mir im Nachhinein auf. Ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt schon gespannt, was in Malfoy Manor über die Ferien noch so alles passieren wird, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet einige spannende Wendungen miterleben. Sofern ihr weiterlest natürlich g

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Meinungen und sage tschüß, bis zum nächsten Kap

Cat


	3. Discovery

Kapitel 3: Discovery 

Oh mann, sorry für die Schlappe, ich wollte eigentlich nicht so lange warten mit dem Update, ist aber nicht gänzlich eigen verschuldet, denn uns wurde der I-Net Hahn zugedreht wegen eines finanztechnischen Unfalls (oder besser, drei oder vier) und ich konnte deshalb nicht online. Jetzt bin ich aber frisch und fröhlich mit einem neuen Kap am Start, viel Spaß!

Lucius kehrte müde in den kleinen Salon zurück, er wusste, dass Narzissa dort auf ihn warten würde. Sie wartete immer dort, egal wie lange er brauchte, um von seinen Missionen zurückzukehren. Sie hatte sich selbst standhaft geweigert Todesserin zu werden, anders als ihre geschätzte Schwester die nun in Azkaban verrottete, weil sie meinte, so ein schreckliches Tattoo könne sich eine Dame von Welt und exzellente Gastgeberin doch nicht zumuten und so hatte sie sich nur als Unterstützerin im Schatten angeschlossen. Wie viel Unterstützung abgesehen von der üblichen Reinblutehre wirklich dahinter steckte, hatte Lucius sich absichtlich nie wirklich gefragt und der dunkle Lord war gefallen, bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, Narzissa mit weniger edlen Methoden vom Körperschmuck zu überzeugen. Nachdem der Lord nun zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihm seine Gattin ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es nicht begrüßen würde, sollte er sich selbst oder ihren Sohn nach Azkaban bringen. Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung empfanden er und seine Frau wirklich aufrichtige Zuneigung zueinander und Narzissa war immer besorgt um ihre Männer. Lucius begrüßte seine kühle Schöne mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel vor dem knisternden Kamin, während sie stehen blieb und in die Flammen schaute.

„Der Lord zieht sich in Kürze zur Durchführung eines äußerst bedeutenden Planes zurück und hat mir die Verantwortung über die Organisation übertragen."

Ihre hellen Brauen zogen sich ein winziges Stück zusammen wie immer wenn sie über etwas verärgert oder aufgeregt war.

„Und was gedenkt der Lord denn so Wichtiges zu erledigen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Narzissa, ich habe dir doch schon längst erzählt, dass man ihn seit kurzer Zeit nach seiner Rückkehr kaum mehr gesehen hat. Er hat sämtliche Todesser über seine Pläne im Dunkeln gelassen, auch den inneren Kreis... niemand weiß, was hinter seinen Forschungen steckt, die er im letzten Jahr betrieben hat und was er jetzt tun will."

„Und jetzt stellt er dich ab, um seine schrecklichen Überfälle zu planen und anzuführen und dich wie immer in Lebensgefahr zu bringen!"

Lucius seufzte leise, da lag also der Hund begraben. Wenigstens hatte er eine gute Nachricht für den Abend.

„Es werden keine stattfinden und wenn, dann nicht mit mir! Er meinte, er wolle mich aus der ganzen Sache die nächste Zeit heraushalten, um nicht noch mehr öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken. Die Malfoys sind eine wichtige Verbindung, die er nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzt. Der Lord hat mir eine neue Aufgabe übertragen, die mich auf unbestimmte Zeit in der Manor festhalten wird..."

Als die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihr durchdrang, fuhr Narzissa so abrupt herum, dass Lucius befürchtete, sie habe sich etwas gezerrt.

„Heißt dass...?"

Er lächelte seine Frau leise an.

„Das heißt, dass ich von jetzt an zu Hause sein werde, um einige längst überfällige Zeit mit meiner Familie aufzuholen. Ab jetzt werden wir jeden Tag zusammen zu Abend essen."

„Oh Lucius..."

Erleichtert tat Narzissa etwas, das in ihrem Alltag selten vorkam. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Ihr Mann blickte zu ihr auf und musterte sie einen Moment.

„Und vielleicht gibt es da ja auch noch ein wenig längst überfällige Zeit mit meiner Frau..."

Draco lag gelangweilt auf seinem Himmelbett in das gut und gerne noch zwei von seiner Sorte reingepasst hätten und blies sich lästige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Immer wieder...

Er hatte zwar alles was er sich wünschen konnte, aber vor der Langeweile die ihn regelmäßig während seiner Sommerferien ereilte, schützte diese Tatsache auch nicht. Seine Hausaufgaben für den Sommer waren schon erledigt, dafür hatte seine Mutter gesorgt, sein Zaubertranklabor machte ihn gerade mal wieder klaustrophobisch und er war in den letzten Tagen so viel geflogen, dass ihn an nicht besonders sonnenbeschienenen Stellen unangenehmes Zwicken plagte. Seine Eltern ließen ihn so gut wie tun und lassen, was er wollte, solange er morgens zum Frühstück mit seiner Mutter erschien und zum gemeinsamen Abendessen am Ende des Tages, das zu seinem Leidwesen nur sehr selten auch gemeinsam stattfand. Vor ein paar Tagen war sein Vater schon wieder mitten in einer Unterhaltung vom Tisch fortgerufen worden, um diesem nervtötenden Weltherrschaftsanwärter wieder irgendetwas nachzuräumen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord wirklich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt war, wieso konnte er dann nicht die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen, ohne ständig seinen Vater für jede Kleinigkeit in Beschlag zu nehmen?

Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sein Vater die letzten zwei, drei Tage immer anwesend gewesen war und kein einziges Mal hatte er den Tisch vor dem Dessert verlassen. Das machte Draco nun doch ein wenig neugierig, vor allem weil sein Vater des öfteren in Richtung Kellereingang verschwand. Die Neugierde hatte ja schon bekanntlich jede Katze um die Ecke gebracht, aber Draco war keine und somit außer Gefahr... oder?

Jedenfalls wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein bisschen Ablenkung vom Alltagstrott in der Manor und weil er kurz davor war die Würdelosigkeit zu begehen, sich in die Küche zu begeben um mit den Hauselfen zu plaudern, beschloss er, stattdessen lieber seinem alten Herren ein wenig nachzuspionieren, ganz wie es einem Slytherin und Malfoy entsprach, mit List und Tücke.

Das herrschaftliche Familienanwesen war zwar groß, doch er hatte die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens und seitdem jede Sommerferien Zeit gehabt, wirklich JEDEN Raum des Hauses auszukundschaften. Er wusste auch von allen Geheimgängen die möglicherweise irgendwo in den Gängen versteckt sein mochten, wie es auch in seiner Schule und in jeder Zauberervilla, die etwas auf sich hielt, der Fall war. Nicht nur hatte er das Thema in der Bibliothek und der Familienchronik eingehend studiert, weil es nun mal sehr interessant war, sondern auch, weil die Gänge ja den Zweck hatten, die Familie bei Gefahr zu schützen und sicher aus dem Haus zu bringen. Das konnte er schließlich nicht bewerkstelligen, wenn er nicht bescheid wusste. Für den Moment benutzte Draco die Gänge allerdings weder zu seinem Schutz, noch um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Viel mehr dienten sie ihm dazu, seinem Vater unauffällig zu folgen, der gerade sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte und scheinbar leicht irritiert in Richtung Erdgeschoss schritt.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn bis jetzt wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte, denn sonst hätte er ihn bestimmt schon längst weggeschickt. Lucius Malfoy war ein Kontrollfreak und im Moment sah er nicht aus, als wollte er, dass ihm jemand hinterher schlich. Also musste das, was er vorhatte, ein ganz besonders verzwickte Angelegenheit sein und Draco hatte sich vorgenommen, diese zu ergründen. Dass er dabei auf ein Geheimnis stoßen könnte, das ihn in viel größere Gefahr brachte, als einfach nur eine Standpauke für das unerlaubte Einmischen in ‚Erwachsenendinge' zu bekommen, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sein Vater vor dem Abgang zum Kerker stehen blieb und zweimal kurz mit dem Stock auf den Boden klopfte, woraufhin dienstbeflissen eine Hauselfe mit einem Tablett erschien.

Der Teenager blinzelte nur kurz überrascht, bevor er sich daran machte hinter seinem Vater auf die Treppe zu schlüpfen, bevor die Tür zufiel, die ansonsten so schwer aufzubekommen war. Im Licht der magischen, blauen Fackeln fragte er sich nun, ob jemand in den Malfoyverliesen gefangen gehalten wurde und warum dieser jemand so wichtig war, dass sein Vater sich persönlich jeden Abend in den Kerker begab, um demjenigen das Essen zu bringen. Bei dem Gedanken an das, was hinter diesen Ereignissen stecken könnte, richteten sich Dracos Nackenhaare auf. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hier herunter zu kommen, aber nun ließ ihn die Neugier nicht mehr los.

Sein Vater ging mit zielsicheren Schritten durch die Gänge des Kerkers. Draco war natürlich auch hier schon mal gewesen, aber er hatte sich weder besonders gern, noch besonders lang in diesen dunklen, stickigen Korridoren aufgehalten. Aber er würde auch alleine wieder herausfinden, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft wäre er beinah in seinen Vater hineingelaufen, der plötzlich vor einer der größeren Zellen anhielt. Draco machte jedoch so leise es ging auf dem Absatz kehrt und zog sich unauffällig in eine schattige Ecke zurück. Er beobachtete gespannt, wie sein Vater die Hauselfe anwies, dem Gefangenen, der nur als schwärzerer Umriss im Schatten zu erkennen war, das Tablett hinzustellen und hörte, wie die Ketten rasselten, als die hagere Gestalt sich darauf zu bewegte und begann zu essen. Er schien weder besonders groß, noch besonders kräftig zu sein, und der schwarze Umhang verhüllte ihn vollkommen. Ein unwillkürlicher Schauer rann Draco den Rücken herunter, als er bemerkte, das die Schatten unter der Kapuze noch dunkler zu werden schienen, auch wenn das absurd war, so als hätte der Gefangene anstatt eines Gesichts ein schwarzes Loch. In diesem Moment hatte er seine Mahlzeit beendet und blickte kurz auf, währenddessen Draco das Gefühl hatte ein brennender Blick läge auf ihm, als wäre seine Anwesenheit entdeckt worden. Sein Vater schien hingegen nichts zu bemerken und wandte sich ab, um den Weg zurück an die Oberfläche anzutreten. Mit einem letzten kurzen Blick folgte Draco seinem Vater und hörte noch das leise Rascheln, mit dem sich der Gefangene in die Ecke der Zelle zurückzog. Er merkte sich den Weg so gut er konnte und kam zum Schluss, dass sie irgendwo unter dem Westflügel der Manor sein mussten.

Draco hatte Blut geleckt und sich vorgenommen aus dem Gefangenen im Kerker seines Elternhauses das Abenteuer seines Sommers zu machen. Er beobachtete seinen Vater und stellte fest, dass offenbar regelmäßig zweimal am Tag Essenszeit war, morgens und nachmittags, noch vor dem familiären Abendessen. Ansonsten schien sein Vater sich nicht für den Hausgast zu interessieren, sondern vielmehr dafür, seine Frau und seinen Sohn in wahllose Familienaktivitäten zu verwickeln. Draco entschied, die beste Zeit für seine Auskundschafterei und die geringste Chance erwischt zu werden, hatte er gleich nach dem Abendessen, wenn seine Eltern sich in einen der Salons zurückzogen und Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich um seinen Verbleib zu kümmern. Es dauerte allerdings noch ein paar Tage bis Draco den Mut aufbrachte allein in den Kerker hinunterzusteigen.

Allein war der Weg schwieriger zu finden, aber er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis was diese Dinge betraf. Es würde schließlich nicht angehen, dass sich ein Malfoy in seinem eigenen Haus verirrte, gleich in welchem Teil. Dennoch hatte er sich entschied ein paar unauffällige magische Landmarken zu setzen, blond war schließlich in seiner Familie vielleicht äquivalent mit arrogant, aber sicher nicht mit blöd. Sein Vater würde die Zeichen nicht bemerken, wenn er nicht danach suchte und er würde immer seinen Weg sicher hin und zurück finden, selbst in Eile. Die Wände des Kerkers waren mit Spinnweben und anderem Zeug derart bedeckt, dass Draco bei ihrem Anblick schauerte und überlegte, ob man nicht die Hauselfen mal wieder zum Generalputzen hier herunterschicken sollte. Andererseits war es ja die Absicht von Kerkern schauerlich und unangenehm zu sein und mit diesem Gedanken verwarf Draco die Idee schnell wieder. Kaum Zeit war seinem Gefühl nach vergangen als das zischende Entflammen der magischen Fackel an der Wand mit einem klirrenden Kettenrasseln beantwortet wurde. Draco spähte in die Zelle und konnte von dem Gefangenen nur schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen, ein Schatten inmitten von tieferen Schatten.

So, hier mach ich mal Schluss für heute, das Kapitel ist zwar ein bisschen kürzer, aber es ist ja auch mehr Überleitung, jetzt wird es langsam richtig spannend, wenn Draco dem Gefangenen mal hautnah begegnet, ich freu mich aufs nächste Mal!

Cat


	4. Communication

Kapitel 4: Communication 

Huh, ein neues Kap ein neues Glück, hoffe ich jedenfalls, also auf geht's!

Draco lehnte sich an die Wand, die der Zellentür gegenüber lag und starrte ins Dunkel. Er würde es auch vor sich selbst nicht zugeben wollen, aber er hatte zwei kleine Probleme. Zum einen wusste er nicht genau, was er jetzt eigentlich mit dem Gefangenen anfangen wollte, jetzt wo er ihm gegenüberstand, zum anderen war er auch nur ein kleines, klitzekleines Bisschen eingeschüchtert, so allein hier unten, auch wenn er wusste, dass er keinesfalls etwas zu befürchten hatte.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, der Schatten bewegte sich nach vorn und die Ketten rasselten dabei. Gerade außerhalb des Lichtkreises der kalten blauen Fackeln verharrte die Gestalt und eine auf dem Boden aufgestützte Hand tauchte ihm fahlen Schein auf. Draco fühlte sich von einem glühenden Blick durchbohrt, taxierte aber seinerseits, was er erkennen konnte.

Die Gestalt schien weder besonders groß, noch kräftig zu sein, auch wenn das in dem zusammengekauerten Zustand schwer einzuschätzen war. Die schlanken Finger sahen im Licht blass und jung aus, aber eindeutig männlich. Ein Junge vielleicht, möglicherweise nicht viel älter als er selbst, zu diesem Ergebnis kam Draco. Er beugte sich leicht vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Gegenüber zeigte keine Regung.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was du angestellt hast, um hier zu landen."

Er wartete einen langen Moment, bekam aber keine Antwort, nicht dass er wirklich sofort mit einer gerechnet hätte. Ein gesprächiger Gefangener hätte ihm schon längst Verwünschungen oder Gebettel entgegengeworfen. Aber er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er sich nicht der ausgefeilten Kunst rühmen könnte, andere aus der Reserve locken zu können.

„Was mich aber noch mehr interessiert ist, wie du es geschafft hast so wichtig zu sein, dass der Herr des Hauses dich zweimal am Tag persönlich beehrt."

Eine leichte Gewichtverlagerung und ein Rasseln der Ketten kam Draco wie ein amüsiertes Schnauben vor. Als wüsste er nicht wovon er sprach.. oder mit wem.

Diese wortlose Unterstellung konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, hast du etwa deine Zunge verschluckt?"

Die Anspielung hatte anscheinend, obwohl ins Blaue gefeuert, voll ins Schwarze getroffen. In der Zelle hatte das abrupte Zischen der Ketten auf dem Fußboden auf eine schnelle Bewegung hingewiesen, vielleicht war er zusammengezuckt. Womit Draco allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der Gefangene sich in den Lichtkreis der Fackel bewegen würde... und dabei immer noch aussah, als wäre er ein Schatten. Draco sah aber sofort, dass der pechschwarze Umhang daran schuld war. Die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und die Ärmel waren zu kurz und ausgefranst, als hätte er sie zerrissen. Die Kette, die um das Handgelenk lag klackerte an die Eisenstäbe, als sich eine Hand durch die Gitter schob und Draco eine einladende Geste bot.

Draco starrte die ausgestreckte Hand an, während er sich unwillkürlich ein bisschen mehr in die Wand hinter ihm drängte. Einen Moment lang blinzelte er unschlüssig ob der Tatsache, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Natürlich wusste er, was die Geste zu bedeuten hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass...

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich darauf reinfalle, oder? Ich komm bestimmt nicht näher ran."

Ein Herzschlag lang war alles still und er hielt den Atem an, dann hob der andere seinen Blick und Draco erhaschte einen Moment lang den Widerschein des Fackellichts in den Augen aus dem Schatten. Die Hand wurde langsam zurückgezogen und das leise Rascheln der Ketten war das einzige Geräusch, das die Bewegung begleitete. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er wusste genau, dass es gefährlich und dumm war, aber es war ein Angebot und vermutlich würde es sich nicht wiederholen. Wenn er jetzt aufgab, brauchte er auch nicht wiederzukommen, jemanden zu verspotten über den er nichts wusste und der nicht antworten würde, machte seinen Sommer genauso wenig besser, wie den ganzen Tag in seinem Bett zu liegen. Seine lose Zunge nahm seinem beschäftigten Hirn derweil schlicht die Entscheidung ab.

„Warte!"

Die Hand hielt inne und Draco verfluchte sich dafür, keine besseren Hobbys zu haben, als sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Zauberstab und ein gutes Repertoire an Flüchen. Er machte einen unsteten Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen und streckte langsam seine eigene Hand aus. Zu seiner Befriedigung zitterte sie kein Bisschen, auch wenn in seinem Innern diesbezüglich recht widersprüchliche Emotionen tobten.

Eine weitere Sekunde verstrich und er konnte schon die Wärme fühlen, die die Haut des anderen ausstrahlte. Draco hielt kurz inne, aber sein Gegenüber bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Schließlich überwand er die letzten Skrupel und legte seine Hand in die andere. Im selben Moment umfasste ihn ein fester Griff und ein heftiger Ruck zog ihn auf die Knie und seinen Arm fast bis in die Zelle hinein, sodass sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von den Gitterstäben entfernt zum Stillstand kam.

Einen Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass dies ein fürchterlicher Fehler gewesen sein könnte und die bedrohliche Aura, die ihn plötzlich umgab schmälerte dieses Gefühl nicht im Geringsten. Er konnte den Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und fühlte wie sein ganzer Körper unter einer Gänsehaut erschauerte, als sein Blick einmal mehr von den wilden, schattenhaften Augen festgehalten wurde. Draco zwang sich dem Blick stand zu halten und rührte sich nicht, als selbst die Zeit den Atem anzuhalten schien, um zu sehen was als nächstes passierte.

Wirre Gedanken rasten durch seinen Verstand.. sein Vater würde ihn spätestens am Morgen finden, die Stäbe waren mit Schutzzaubern versehen, die verhindern würden, dass er lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde; er hatte solche Angst, bei Gott, er würde sich ab jetzt der Langeweile verschreiben.

Der Gefangene zog sich plötzlich wieder in den Schatten zurück, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los. In Erwartung des Schmerzes kniff Draco die Augen zusammen, um sie Sekunden später wieder ungläubig aufzureißen, als er Fingerspitzen an seinem Handgelenk spürte, die ihm in einer flüchtigen Bewegung über den Handrücken strichen. Seine Hand wurde umgedreht und die Finger malten etwas auf seine Handfläche. Zuerst blickte er vollkommen verdutzt, dann vollkommen verwirrt drein, wären der andere immer noch seine Fingerspitzen über seine Haut gleiten ließ. Er verstand nicht, was das sollte, bis ihm auffiel, dass es sich immer um das gleiche Muster handelte. Draco versuchte sich auf die Linie zu konzentrieren und... ein Fragezeichen.. was sollte er mit... AH!

„Ich soll dich was fragen?"

Ein Antippen mit dem Finger und dazu ein Nicken, das er kaum wahrnehmen konnte.

„Einmal tippen heißt ja?"

Wieder ein Tippen.

„Und was heißt nein?"

Zweimal tippen... offensichtlich kein hochwissenschaftliches System, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr praktisch.

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun?"

:N:E:I:N:

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben... meine Güte es ist unbequem hier, ich sollte.. Moment!"

Draco holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, hielt ihn wohlweislich außer Reichweite des Gefangenen, der es sich ja anders überlegen könnte und verwandelte ein paar Spinnweben aus der nächsten Ecke in ein sauberes, wenn auch leicht pappiges Samtkissen. Die Spinne war überhaupt nicht begeistert, sein Hintern dafür über die Maßen, als er sich auf die neuerworbene Sitzgelegenheit plumpsen ließ, elegant versteht sich. Während er es sich bequem machte, krabbelten die Fingerspitzen unaufhörlich über seine Hand.

„He.. ah, das kitzelt, was soll denn das... sag mal, lachst du über mich?"

Ein Tippen. :J:A:

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Warum...?"

Dann sah Draco sich in der Zelle um und bemerkte, dass sie offenbar nicht über solch grundlegende Angelegenheiten wie ein Bett verfügte. Ein feines Rot zog sich über seine Wangen und er hüstelte ein wenig.

„Oh, ähm.. ja,.."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verlor eine weitere Spinne ihr Heim. Wenn das so weiterging konnten sie bald ein paar Zellen weiter ein Obdachlosenheim einrichten. Draco steckte ungeachtet der Sorgen von Kriechtieren seinen Stab ein und quetschte das Kissen zwischen den Gittern hindurch in die Zelle.

„Es ist nicht besonders und wird auch wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lang halten. Ich bringe dir ein richtiges mit, wenn ich zurückkomme."

Bei diesem Wort verstärkte sich der Griff um sein Handgelenk und die flinken Finger malten auf einmal Buchstaben auf seine Haut. Draco musste sich mühsam konzentrieren, aber er konnte sie entziffern.

:Z:U:R:Ü:C:K:?:

„Ja klar komm ich zurück, was hast du denn gedacht, du bist das Abenteuer meines Sommers!"

Er spürte ein Auge und einen Kreis darüber.

„He, roll du bloß nicht mit den Augen, wenn du nicht rauskommen und es richtig machen willst. Wieso versteckst du dich überhaupt da unter deiner Kapuze und das auch noch im Dunkeln?"

In diesem Moment spürte Draco, wie der andere sich zurückzog und seine Hand sich aus dem Griff löste. Sofort wurde ihm klar, dass dies ein heikles Thema war und er ruderte zurück.

„Halt, nein warte, so war das nicht gemeint, du musst nicht rauskommen. Du hast einen guten Grund, oder?"

:J:A:

„Ist ok, ich muss nicht alles sofort erfahren, also eins nach dem anderen ja? Wenn.. wenn etwas nicht möglich ist, dann sagst du einfach Stop, ok?"

:O:K:

Draco hatte nicht vor, das auf sich beruhen zu lassen, oh nein. Er wusste nur Bescheid über die Kunst der subtilen Manipulation. Wer wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen in der Gefühlswelt anderer Leute herumtrampelte, hatte keine Chance etwas aus ihnen herauszubekommen, es sei denn, sie in die Folterkammer zu schleppen und das war nun wirklich nicht sein Stil.

Aber fürs Erste würde er abwarten und einen geeigneten Moment abpassen. Er hatte schließlich immer noch keine Ahnung, mit wem er es hier eigentlich zu tun hatte, nur eine seltsame Aura von Vertrautheit ließ Draco irgendwie sicher sein, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. So sehr seinem Gefühl zu vertrauen war ganz und gar unmalfoyhaft, aber er konnte sich des Eindrucks einfach nicht erwehren. Dennoch wägte er seine nächste Frage genau ab.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier unten?"

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann :1:0:E:S:S:E:N:

„Hm, mal sehen, Paps kommt zwei Mal am Tag hier runter, das macht dann fünf Tage. Meine Güte, du musst ja sterben vor Langeweile. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Nun dauerte es einen Moment länger bis die Antwort kam. Anscheinend war er sich nicht so ganz schlüssig, ob er es tatsächlich verraten sollte.

:1:6:

Draco stutzte. Genauso alt wie er selbst, was konnte sein Gegenüber denn getan haben, um in dieser Situation zu landen? Die Sache wurde immer spannender. Auf die Idee an das Offensichtlichste zu denken und seine Nase schleunigst in weniger gefährliche Angelegenheiten zu stecken, kam Draco in diesem Moment jedoch nicht.

„Wie..."

Doch er wurde unterbrochen, als sich der Griff um sein Handgelenk plötzlich verstärkte und sich ein Wort formte, das seine Gedanken wild durcheinander wirbeln ließ.

:D:R:A:C:O:

Dann zeigte ein Finger über seine Schulter und bevor die Gelegenheit hatte, auf das Geschehene zu reagieren, vernahm er hinter sich ein Scharren und fuhr herum. Da stand eine der Hauselfen mit einem höchst sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck und rang mit den Händen.

„Hab sie schon überall gesucht, Master Lucius will sie sprechen, jetzt gleich, Master wird ungehalten, wenn Flippy zu lange brauchen, ich bitten um Vergebung untertänigst!"

Damit fasste ihn die tolldreiste Elfe kurzerhand am Ärmel und in einer Wolke waren sie verschwunden. Draco schüttelte es, er HASSTE Elfenapparation. Wäre er nicht sofort gewahr geworden, dass er sich vor dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters befand, hätte er die Elfe wohl so in den Boden gestampft, dass sie eine ganze Weile gebraucht hätte, um alle ihre Finger zum Bügeln zusammenzufinden. Er klopfte kurz und trat dann ohne zu zögern ein.

„Da bist du ja Draco! Man könnte meinen, Flippy musste dich im Kerkerlabyrinth ausfindig machen."

Draco blitzte die kauernde Elfe mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig ‚KEIN WORT' zu verstehen gab. Sein Vater schien jedoch diesen Austausch nicht zu bemerken und fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Draco, deine Mutter und ich haben uns entschieden, dass wir ein wenig, wie soll ich sagen, Pärchenurlaub brauchen. Wir werden wohl nicht länger als eine Woche weg sein, aber ich habe Pflichten hier in der Manor, die persönlich einzuhalten sind. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich angemessen vertrittst. Traust du dir das zu?"

Draco antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken, die Nachricht, dass seine Eltern verreisen wollten, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, aber das merkte man ihm natürlich nicht an.

„Sehr gut, nun, der Dunkle Lord hat mir etwas Wertvolles anvertraut, einen Gefangenen, der sich gegenwärtig in unserem Kerker befindet. Er hat unter allen Umständen am Leben zu bleiben und das einigermaßen unversehrt. Die Hauselfen haben Anweisungen, du wirst sie zweimal am Tag beaufsichtigen, wenn sie unserem Gast Essen bringen. Hast du verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Vater!"

„Gut... damit du nicht so lange alleine hier bist, hat deine Mutter sich die Freiheit genommen ein paar Besuche zu arrangieren. Die Hauselfen wissen Bescheid und werden dich morgen früh ausführlich informieren."

Sein Vater stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Er legte die Hände auf Dracos Schultern und musterte ihn einen langen Augenblick. Draco blickte ungerührt zurück, bis ein sanfter Druck und das Ende der Berührung ihm sagten, dass er für heute entlassen war. Er ging hinaus ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, doch als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte seinen plötzlich stockenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Während ihn seine Füße von ganz allein in Richtung seines Zimmers trugen, brach in seinen Gedanken das pure Chaos aus. Sein Name.. hatte er ihn irgendwann im Gespräch zufällig fallen lassen.. nein, hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, oder kannte ihn der andere irgendwoher?

Seine Zimmertür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klacken hinter ihm und er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon spät und er würde heute sowieso nicht mehr zu einem vernünftigen Ergebnis kommen. Er beschloss, sich schlafen zu legen und die wirren Zusammenhänge auf morgen zu verschieben. Dann konnte er auch ungestört Pläne machen und überlegen, wie er es ausnutzen konnte, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren.

Er legte sich ins Bett, nachdem er sich fertiggemacht hatte und fiel in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf, der nur langsam tiefer wurde, bis er fest schlummerte.

So, Schluss für heute Mädels und Jungs. Ja, jetzt kommt die Story langsam richtig in Fahrt, das ist doch schon mal was. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle durchschaut, wie Harry sich verständigt. Die Schrift ist so besonders, um ein bisschen zu verdeutlichen, wie langsam das eigentlich geht. Wenn diesbezüglich Fragen auftauchen, zögert nicht. Bis dann!

Cat


	5. Scheming

Kapitel 5: Scheming 

Ja, mei, da bin ich ja schon wieder, ich glaube ich hab noch nie so lange auf einer Idee rumgebrütet und dann die Kapitel so schnell hintereinander weg geschrieben. Nya, aber euch Leser freut das ja sicher, gell? Sorry, dass es jetzt etwas länger gedauert hat, als normal, aber das Semester hat wieder angefangen und es ist anstrengender denn je! Aber ich bemüh' mich nicht allzu viel Zeit bis zum nächsten Kap verstreichen zu lassen!

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Draco an der Nase und wanderte langsam in Richtung seiner Augen. Seine Hand zog automatisch die Decke über den Kopf um das lästige Licht auszusperren, während sich sein Geist langsam aus den klebrigen Fängen des Schlafs hervorkramte. Sekunden später saß Draco kerzengerade im Bett und blinzelte verschreckt seine Zimmertür an.

Irgendwas hatte ihn aufgeschreckt, aber sein Hirn war anscheinend noch auf dem Kissen liegengeblieben, weil sich die Erkenntnis nicht ganz so schnell einstellen wollte. Dann hörte er es zum ersten Mal bewusst... ein Scharren auf dem Fußboden. Ein Blick neben sein Bett sagte ihm, dass da eine verlegene Hauselfe stand... dieselbe verwegene, die ihn gestern so ungeniert aus den Kerkern appariert hatte. Sie zog an ihren Ohren, als wollte sie sich unter dem Kinn zusammenbinden und ihre Füße waren eindeutig die Ursache für das Scharren.

„Was?"

Die drei Buchstaben trieften von herrschsüchtiger Arroganz und kaum unterdrückter Morgenlaune.

„Master Draco, Sir, Master Lucius sagt sie frühstücken, weil Pflichten übernehmen. Flippy hier zu wecken rechtzeitig für Frühstück, dann hinunter! Master Draco sein spät!"

Draco schnaufte die Hauselfe mit kaum unterdrückter Wut an, bis er sich daran erinnerte, was sie mit ‚hinunter' meinte und um welche Pflichten es ging.

„Also gut, Flippy, ich werde gleich im kleinen Salon sein und erwarte da mein übliches Frühstück. Verstanden?"

Die Elfe nickte und machte sich daran schnell zu verschwinden, bevor Draco sie ob eines Geistesblitzes abermals ansprach.

„Ach ja, und was bringt ihr Hauselfen denn normalerweise so mit, wenn ihr mit meinem Vater hinunter geht?"

Die Augen des Wesens wurden groß und sie schaute ihn an, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Ah.. ehm, Master Draco, Sir, normalerweise einen Krug Wasser und Porridge, Sir!"

„Seit wann?"

„Jedes Mal, Master Draco Sir!"

Draco schauderte bei dem Gedanken jeden Tag dasselbe essen zu müssen und das gleich zweimal! Nein, das konnte er doch nicht mit ansehen, da würde ja sein eigener Magen bald vom Zugucken rebellieren, wenn es ihn schon so grauste nur daran zu denken. Einem Malfoymagen konnte man solche Gerüche nicht gleich zweimal am Tag zumuten.

„Flippy, ab sofort bringt ihr nicht immer dasselbe, ja? Etwas Nahrhaftes und der Tageszeit angemessenes, mir wird schon schlecht wenn ich nur daran denke."

Es schien nicht möglich, aber die Augen der Elfe wurden noch größer.

„Aber natürlich, Master Draco Sir, noch irgendetwas? Dann wird Flippy sich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern, ja, und Mistress haben eingeladen Misters Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini, sowie Miss Parkinson. Heute Nachmittag um drei Uhr, Master Draco Sir."

Nachdem er die Elfe entlassen hatte, fuhr sich Draco mit der Hand über die Augen. Gleich die ganze Brigade heute Nachmittag, seine Mutter hatte wirklich keine Zeit verloren. Als könnte er sich nicht einmal einen Tag lang mit sich selbst beschäftigen. Andererseits hatte sie ja auch keine Ahnung, was er in diesen Ferien schon alles angestellt hatte, um sich zu beschäftigen. Während Draco seine Morgentoilette erledigte, fragte er sich, was seine Eltern wohl dazu bewogen haben könnte allein Urlaub zu machen. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie das nie getan. Wenn sie mal etwas länger als einen Tagesausflug weg waren, dann war Draco stets dabei gewesen. Ansonsten waren seine Eltern eigentlich in ihrem Alltag getrennte Wege gegangen. Nicht dass ihre Ehe besonders unharmonisch und kalt gewesen wäre, aber im täglichen Leben hatten sie sich bisher eher wenig zu sagen gehabt. Draco fragte sich, ob das damit zusammenhing, dass sein Vater endlich einmal längere Zeit ununterbrochen von lästigen Pflichten zuhause war. Aber entschied sich, dass es nichts Schlechtes sein konnte, wenn sich seine Eltern näher kamen, sie waren schließlich seine Eltern.

Mittlerweile war Draco auch schon auf dem Weg in den kleinen Salon, wobei seine Überlegungen schlussendlich einen Spiralkurs abwärts machten, zu einem Thema, das er bisher heute morgen mit seinen Gedanken gekonnt umschifft hatte. Der Gefangene in den Kerkern und die nebulöse Erwähnung seines Namens, die offensichtlich nicht von ihm ausgegangen war, dessen war er sich jetzt in Rekapitulation des Gesprächs sicher.

Der andere war also nicht nur in seinem Alter, sondern kannte ihn auch noch. Nicht dass er sonderlich unbekannt war, auch außerhalb von Hogwarts hatte er genug mit Jugendlichen seines Alters verkehrt. Selbstverständlich aus der Reinblutgesellschaft, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen niemanden vorstellen, der es geschafft haben könnte, den Dunkeln Lord so aufzubringen, dass er bei den Malfoys im Kerker landete und so wichtig war, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Außer... nein, das war absurd.

Nach einem sehr ausgiebigen Frühstück machte Draco sich mit Flippy auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie hatte ein Tablett dabei das eindeutig besser roch als Wasser und Porridge. Im blauen Fackellicht sahen die Gänge noch kälter aus, als sie sich anfühlten, aber Draco war viel zu aufgeregt um wirklich darauf zu achten. Er wollte endlich hinter das Geheimnis kommen, das der Gefangene für ihn darstellte. Vor der Zelltür angekommen, wies er Flippy an, das Essen in die Zelle zu stellen. Sogleich kam eine Hand aus dem Schatten und nahm die Brötchen aus dem Korb.

„Ich hab dir was Besseres zum Essen mitgebracht. Flippy hat mir erzählt, dass du die ganze Zeit nur Porridge gekriegt hast. Kann man davon eigentlich krank werden? Jedenfalls gibt's das nicht mehr solange ich hier das Sagen hab."

Eine Hand winkte ihn her und ihm fiel ein, dass sein Gegenüber ihm ja gar nicht antworten konnte. Aber zunächst mal musste er sich wieder um die Abwesenheit von Sitzgelegenheiten kümmern.

„Flippy, bring mir so schnell es geht zwei große Sitzkissen und eine Garnitur Bettzeug."

Da keine Spinnen in Reichweite waren, setzte er sich für die kurze Zeit, die Flippy weg sein würde auf den Boden und streckte die Hand durch die Gitterstäbe.

Der andere war gerade dabei das Rührei im Schatten der Kapuze verschwinden zu lassen, als er die Finger auf Dracos Handfläche kreisen ließ.

„Warum ich hier das Sagen habe?"

:J:A:

„Nun, meine Eltern sind in Urlaub gefahren."

:Lachen:

Draco mochte das kitzelige Gefühl mit dem die Finger über seine Haut tanzten irgendwie. Er hätte gerne gewusst, wie sich das Lachen dieses Menschen in Wahrheit angehört hatte. Flippy kam gerade mit den geforderten Sachen und Draco machte es sich bequem, bevor er fragte:

„Was ist daran so witzig?"

:L:U:C:I:U:S:I:N:U:L:A:U:B:

"Hey, er hat genauso das Recht in Urlaub…warte mal, du kennst uns also tatsächlich!"

:J:A:

„Woher?"

:L:A:N:G:E:H:E:R:

Er weicht mir aus , dachte Draco verdrossen.

„Wer bist du?"

Auf diese Frage erhielt er eine blanke Handfläche.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?"

:J:A:

„Weswegen?"

Darauf schlugen zwei Finger in seine Handfläche ein und er zuckte zusammen, wusste aber nicht so recht, wie er das Zeichen deuten sollte. Was könnte es gewesen sein? Es war ein bisschen wie Klauen oder Zähne.. dann ging ihm ein Licht auf, ein Schlangenbiss.

„Was soll denn das heißen? Schlange... Slytherin?"

:V:O:L:

Plötzlich war Draco klar, wer gemeint war. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand weg, um den anderen zu unterbrechen.

„Schon gut, ich hab's kapiert. Ich.. ich muss jetzt gehen, hab heut Mittag noch was vor. Heute Abend komme ich wieder, mach's dir bis dahin ruhig bequem."

Etwas abrupt und etwas beunruhigter verlies Draco wenige Minuten später die Malfoykerker. Irgendwie kam ihm die Sache immer größer vor und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl immer weiter hinein zu rutschen. Er wusste nicht ob das gut war, aber er wollte mehr denn je die Identität des Gefangenen herausfinden. Nur auf welche Art und Weise er das anstellen sollte war ihm schleierhaft.

Er wollte das Vertrauen des Jungen nicht verlieren so viel war klar, auch konnte er schlecht einfach in die Zelle marschieren und die Kapuze runterreißen. Das wäre erstens ein Sicherheitsrisiko gewesen, für das sein Vater ihn umgebracht hätte und zweitens sein einziger Versuch.

Wenn etwas schief ging und die Kapuze nicht das einzige war, das die Identität des Gefangenen verbarg? Nein, er musste subtiler vorgehen, wie ein Slytherin. Trotz reiflicher Überlegungen während des Mittagessens, wollte sich aber partout keine Lösung anbieten. Schon war die Ruhe zum Nachdenken eh vergangen, denn die Hauselfen kündigten seine Gäste an. Draco seufzte und stand auf, um sie aus dem Flohzimmer abzuholen.

Die Manor war so riesig, dass sie sich auf dem Weg in seine Räume garantiert verirren würden, obwohl sie schon unzählige Mal hier gewesen waren. Crabbe und Goyle waren noch immer nicht die hellsten, Pansy konnte man nicht mit so unwichtigen Details wie Richtungen belästigen und Zabini hatte einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Maulwurf. Äußerlich gab Draco den perfekten Gastgeber, während er sich innerlich auf einen sehr anstrengenden Nachmittag einrichtete.

Derweil lag weiter unten eine, in einen schwarzen Umhang eingewickelte, Gestalt und kämpfte mit der neuen Wärme und annehmbaren Bequemlichkeit des frischen Bettzeugs um den Schlaf. Die Bettwäsche gewann und das Hinübergleiten in einen Traum ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry die Verbindung wahrnahm, er hatte schließlich schon länger von dem Link zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord gewusst. Und der hatte ihm ja auch gesagt, dass er das ausgenutzt hatte, um an Harrys Erinnerungen, sein ganzes bewusstes Leben zu kommen. Allerdings war dies noch nicht umgekehrt passiert und Harry brauchte einige Momente, bis er verstand was vor sich ging, als er die schmerzlich bekannten Bewegungen eines Körpers spürte, der ihm gehörte und auch wieder nicht._

_Doch die vertraute Umgebung der Strassen um den Ligusterweg machte ihm schnell klar, durch wessen Augen er hier sah. Wenn der Schmerz der durch die verzerrte Narbe in seinen Kopf sickerte irgendein Hinweis war, dann war derjenige ziemlich aufgebracht. Als Harry sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrierte vernahm er gleich die Stimme seines Cousins._

„_Potter, du Nichtsnutz, solltest du nicht grade auf deinen Knien rumrutschen, um das Erdbeerbeet zu jäten? Ich meine, ich hätte heute morgen so was gehört. Da werde ich dich wohl ein bisschen besser dran erinnern müssen!"_

_Dudley kam in sein Blickfeld, als er die Knöchel knacken ließ, während weiter hinten seine Freunde hämisch grinsten. Seit er im letzten Sommer ernsthaft mit dem Boxen angefangen hatte, war er nicht mehr ganz so fett, aber nicht weniger schrankförmig. Harry betete, dass er einmal in seinem Leben den Zaunpfahl bemerken und das Weite suchen würde – schnell. Statt dessen machte er natürlich noch einen drohenden Schritt auf den Jungen zu, den er für seinen zauberkundigen Cousin hielt. Im selben Moment fühlte Harry, wie die Temperatur empfindlich fiel und sich ein plötzlicher Ausdruck von Unbehagen auf dem Gesicht des Größeren breit machte. _

„_Dann muss ich dich wohl dran erinnern, Dudders, dass ich heute morgen geantwortet habe, sie könnten sich ihre kostbaren Erdbeeren aus dem Arsch wachsen lassen, wenn das hilft, das Unkraut fern zu halten. Und ich schlage dir vor, du hältst dich auch fern, bevor es DIR tatsächlich passiert." _

_Der Gesichtsausdruck wechselte unversehens von Unbehagen zu blankem Entsetzen, denn Harry konnte im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenüber nicht sehen, dass die grünen Augen für Sekundenbruchteile karmesinrot geblitzt hatten._

„_Das.. das darfst du nicht, d...die werfen dich raus!"_

„_Was ich darf und was nicht... an deiner Stelle würde ich es nicht drauf ankommen lassen."_

_Damit drehte sich Dudley um und trollte sich schleunigst mit seinen Freunden die Straße runter. Sätze die diese Freaks und seinen Hintern in einem Atemzug nannten, waren ihm auch heute noch einen schnellen Abgang wert. _

_Harry hatte die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem und bodenloser Furcht beobachtet. So sehr er seine Verwandten auch verabscheute, sie befanden sich in der Gesellschaft eines Wesens, das darauf aus war ihn so tief wie möglich zu treffen und keine Skrupel hatte Menschen mit ein paar Worten umzubringen. Und sie wussten nicht einmal in welche Gefahr sie ihr eigenes Verhalten brachte._

_Na Potter, hast du die Show genossen? _

_Harry fuhr vor Schreck zusammen._

_Klar habe ich gewusst, dass du da bist, glaubst du, ich bin ein Amateur wie du, der es nicht merkt, wenn er einen fremden Geist in seinem Kopf hat? Eine hübsche Familie hast du da.. der einzige Grund aus dem ich sie noch nicht umgebracht habe, ist die Vorstellung, wie lange du unter ihnen gelitten hast. Aber trotzdem willst du nicht, dass ich ihnen was antue, nicht wahr? Gutes Gryffindorherz... andererseits, wenn ich sie umbringe fliege ich auf und mein schönes Spiel wäre vorbei, das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Ich werde dich mit dem Gefühl schmoren lassen, dass ich alle, die dir etwas bedeuten mit der Hand greifen kann und ich lasse dich zu sehen, wie ich vielleicht jeden Moment die Geduld verliere und jemand stirbt. Was ist Harry, willst du mitspielen? Wie lange willst du das aushalten, bevor es dich auffrisst? _

Mit einem grausamen Lachen, das in seinem Geist widerhallte, fuhr Harry in seiner Zelle aus dem unruhigen Schlaf. Hätte aus seiner Kehle noch ein Laut dringen können, hätte ein angstvoller Schrei von den Zellwänden widergehallt. So blieb ihm nur, mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in die tiefe Dunkelheit zu starren, während sein Hirn rasend schnell alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien auf ihn einstürzen ließ.

Die Welt der Zauberei und alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten waren in großer Gefahr, während sie sich in der süßen Ahnungslosigkeit wiegten, der Dunkle Lord sei im Verborgenen, um weit weg seine teuflischen Pläne zu schmieden. Damit natürlich in ihren Augen nicht weniger eine Gefahr, aber eine, die man von weitem kommen sehen würde, mit Raubzügen und dem Dunklen Mal. Dabei spielten sie Russisch Roulette mit dem Geduldsfaden des mächtigsten, bösesten Zauberers der Welt und er musste, verunstaltet und eingesperrt hilflos zu sehen. Verzweiflung legte sich über Harry, als alle Hoffnung in seinem Herzen zu erlöschen drohte. Wenn er nur hier herauskommen könnte, gab es vielleicht einen Weg...

Eine einzige Möglichkeit bot sich ihm noch – Draco Malfoy.

So, jetzt hier erst Mal wieder Ende Gelände. Habt ihr also heute zum ersten Mal gesehen, was Voldi so treibt. Wird auch sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Nächstes Kapitel geht um einen perfiden Plan und noch einen und noch einen.. und natürlich wohin Lucius und Narcissa in Urlaub fahren würden. Also, freut euch aufs nächste Kapitel und reviewt fleißig weiter so!

Cat


	6. Conciousness

**Kapitel 6: ****Consciousness**

Also, da bin ich wieder für euch mit einem brandneuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Draco blickte gelangweilt in die Runde. Pansy hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie draußen ein Picknick machten,weil das Wetter doch ach so schön ist und jeder Mensch braucht mal Licht!'

Ha, Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie zu ihrer aristokratischen Blässe gekommen war, mit diesem Gesundheitsprinzip. Wahrscheinlich Selbst-Aufheller-Trank, auch wenn das wirklich unter ihrer Würde war. Er selbst hatte sich jedoch wohlweislich sofort in den Schatten gesetzt, noch durch die Blätter konnte er die Hitze der Sonne spüren, die seine Haut in Minuten unangenehm verbrannt hätte. In seinem Hinterkopf wurden die Worte registriert, die Pansy gerade über ihre neuste Make-up Einkaufsorgie zu erzählen hatte, aber sie hatten keine zusammenhängende Bedeutung, weil seine Gedanken viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, einen Weg zu finden, wie er an die Identität des geheimnisvollen Gefangenen kommen konnte.

Narzissa saß auf dem Boden und grub mit einem wohligen Seufzen die nackten Zehen in den Sand, während der Wind durch die Brandung und in ihre offenen Haare fuhr.

„Zissa, komm doch hoch, was sitzt du denn da auf dem Boden wie eine Gemeine?"

Die blonde Frau blickte ihren Ehemann durch halb niedergeschlagene Wimpern an. Selbst hier and der Küste hatte er es nicht geschafft seine steifen Roben, so gut sie ihm standen, für ein.. bequemeres Outfit einzutauschen. Sein Blick hatte etwas von amüsierter Missbilligung, fehlte nur noch, dass er die Arme in die Hüften stützte.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja ganz gerne mal gemein."

Mit dieser Doppeldeutigkeit fasste sie seinen Arm und zog, so dass er überrascht das Gleichgewicht verlor und reichlich würdelos neben ihr auf den Sand plumpste. Sein entrüstetes Gemurmel beendete sie mit einem bestimmten, kurzen Kuss und legte dann demonstrativ den Kopf auf seine Brust, damit er nicht sofort wieder aufstehen konnte. Sie war perfekt erzogen worden und ihre Fähigkeiten sich in der gehobenen Gesellschaft der Zauberer zu bewegen suchten ihresgleichen. Das war ein Gutteil der Macht, die ihre Familie und die ihres Mannes ausmachte, Prestige und die Fähigkeit sich brilliant selbst darzustellen. Damit verbunden war aber die Notwendigkeit die private Persönlichkeit auch so zu belassen. Sie hatte keine Probleme damit, es zu akzeptieren, es lag ihr im Blut. Aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihr Gatte würde nicht so viel von der äußeren Welt bei jeder Gelegenheit mit sich herumtragen.

„Spürst du, was hier ist, Lucius?"

Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb ruhig hob und senkte, als er ihre Antwort abwartete.

„Ruhe, Frieden... Freiheit."

Sein Herz schlug schneller unter ihrem Ohr, als sie in dieser unbelastenden Umgebung zum ersten Mal ihm gegenüber Gedanken aussprach, die sie schon länger beschäftigten. Er wusste sehr genau, worauf sie sich bezog.

„Dracos Zukunft..."

„Ich weiß."

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Hand in langsamen Bewegungen über seine Brust gleiten. Dass er bei ihren Andeutungen nicht in rasende Wut verfallen war, gab ihr Hoffung. Möglicherweise hatte er selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, jetzt da er so oft zu Hause bei seiner Familie war. Narzissa betete inständig, dass es nicht zu spät war, für ihren Sohn eine glänzende, friedliche Zukunft in Aussicht zu stellen. Vielleicht würde sich ihnen bald eine Tür öffnen... Lucius musste nur den Mut haben hindurchzugehen.

Draco wusste genau, dass seine Gäste bemerkt hatten, wie abwesend er heute war, schließlich handelte es sich um Slytherins. Aus demselben Grund wurde er jedoch darauf auch nicht angesprochen. Seine gestörte-Ruhe Wutausbrüche waren legendär und im Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch einer der Renner der Spukgeschichten für die Kleinen. Pansys brennende Blicke ließen ihn jedoch nicht ohne weiteres seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Zwischen ihnen beiden bestand eine recht seltsame Beziehung, geprägt von kindlicher Freundschaft, mäßigem romantischen Interesse und einer gewissen Ablehnung gegenüber der schon uralten Verlobungspläne ihrer Familien. Natürlich wusste Pansy genau, was er für einen Fang darstellte und arrangierte ihre Perspektive dementsprechend, aber tatsächliche romantische Hoffnung hatte sie eigentlich im vierten Schuljahr aufgegeben, außer natürlich für die Öffentlichkeit. Draco hingegen hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, dieses ganze Beziehungsgerangel noch um eine Weile zu verschieben, bis es wirklich akuter wurde. Was sollte er sich denn jetzt schon mit emotionalen Irrungen und Wirrungen auseinandersetzen? Er hatte eine viel interessantere Aussicht.

„Draco, nun schau doch am hellen Tage nicht so trübe, es ist Sommer! Licht! Man möchte fast die Robe gegen eine ganz normale Bluse tauschen... der Mensch braucht die Wärme!"

Der Satz filterte träge durch Dracos Gehirnwindungen, blieb aber an ein paar Stellen die grade beschäftigt waren interessanterweise hängen. Genau das sollte sein Unterbewusstsein dazu veranlassen ihn aufzunehmen und ein wenig mit den gängigen Problemen herumzuwälzen. Allerdings sollte es noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sich ihm die Wichtigkeit von Pansys Worten auch bewusst erschloss.

Tief unten im Dunkel der Malfoykerker beschäftigte sich auch jemand mit ähnlichen Gedanken. Harry hatte erkannt, dass Draco Malfoy seine einzige Chance darstellte, irgendetwas gegen den Dunklen Lord ausrichten zu können. Das setzte jedoch voraus, dass eben jener nichts von der Verbindung zu Malfoy erfuhr. Harry hatte noch keinen Schimmer, wie er ihn davon abhalten sollte, in seine Träume einzudringen, aber er würde besser schnell lernen gewisse Gedanken und Erinnerung zu verbergen. Seit er über die Verbindung zu Voldemort bescheid wusste – wenn auch nicht in ihrer ganzen Ausprägung, wie sich ja jetzt herausgestellt hatte – hatte er begonnen die Gedankenzauberei in der Theorie zu studieren. Allerdings hatte er sich bis jetzt weder mit einem Themengebiet besonders beschäftigt, noch praktische Erfahrung sammeln können. Nun, wie es schien nahm ihm das Schicksal dieses Problem wieder einmal ab. Entweder er lernte es rechtzeitig, oder alles war verloren. Andererseits gab es in seiner gegenwärtigen Lage auch nicht viel anderes zu tun, als sich mit seinem Geist zu beschäftigen.

Und natürlich mit Draco.

Fürs erste wollte er alles dafür tun, dass Draco seine Identität nicht herausfand. Zum einen hatte er keine Ahnung wie der Slytherin reagieren würde, wenn er es erfuhr. Der andere musste ihm vertrauen und durfte auch nicht das Interesse an ihm verlieren. Zum anderen würde es Fragen an seiner Erscheinung hervorrufen, an die Harry gar nicht denken mochte. Wenn er frei kam würde er Voldemort vernichten und dann die Zauberwelt verlassen. Niemand würde mehr sein wahres Gesicht zu sehen bekommen.

Wie schon oft hob sich seine Hand fast wie von selbst und erstarrte, als er Millimeter vor seiner Wange die Wärme seiner Haut spüren konnte. Seine Finger zitterten... selbst mit der Barriere aus Stoff den aus dem Umhang gerissen hatte, konnte er das nicht berühren, was als unerträglicher Schrecken eingebrannt vor Augen stand.

Harry ließ seine Hand sinken und lehnte den Rücken an die Wand.

Zeit mit dem Meditieren zu beginnen.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und döste vor sich hin. Wer konnte schon ahnen, wie anstrengend ein Nachmittag mit Altersgenossen war, wenn man eigentlich mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt war. Er hatte sich immer wieder Pansys Nase-Pul Fragen entziehen müssen. Dieses Mädchen war einfach zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl...

Aber er war immer noch keinen Schritt weiter was die Identität des Gefangenen anging. Diesen Moment nutzte sein interner Terminkalender, um ihm eine kleine Notiz zu geben. Wie ein Klappmesser setzte sich der Blonde in seinem Bett auf.

Merlin, er hatte vergessen, dass er ja noch mit dem Abendessen in den Kerker musste!

„Flippy! Flippy, du bescheuerte Elfe, wieso hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt, dass es Zeit ist. Wo bist du überhaupt, Flippy!"

Nichts war schlimmer für einen Hauself, als dreimal verlangt zu werden, dann hatten sie schon genug Strafmaterial um sich einen ganzen Abend zu beschäftigen. Aber auch noch zu einem verärgerten Meister zu kommen war erst recht fatal. Die kleine Hauselfe erschien postwendend und erwartete seine Befehle, während sie sich selbst auf den Füßen herumtrat. „Wo hast du das Essen, los, mach dich davon und komm in den Kerker, wenn du etwas nahrhaftes aufgetrieben hast, SOFORT!"

Mit diesen Worten beachtete er die Elfe nicht weiter und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer in Richtung Kerker. Er hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen... dafür, dass er nicht an das Essen gedacht hatte, obwohl er selbst recht üppig zu Abend gegessen hatte. Dafür, dass er nicht früher wieder gekommen war, obwohl er doch allein in der Manor war. Unbemerkt hatte sich seine Hand geballt und gegen seine Rippen gepresst. Eine leichte Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken – Merlin, es war kalt hier – auf dem Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Er hatte sich keine Sekunde gefragt, was passieren würde, wenn er seine Hand durch die Gitter streckte und der andere entschied, dass er sich nicht an das Versprechen von Unversehrtheit halten wollte. Das Herz schlug Draco auf einmal bis zum Hals.

Ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatten ihn seine Beine bis vor die Zelle getragen, wo seine zitternden Knie langsam einknickten und auf dem Kissen landeten, das er am Morgen zurückgelassen hatte. Von selbst streckte sich sein Arm durch die Metallstäbe in Richtung der dunklen Gestalt, die gegenüber lehnte. Das Gesicht nur Millimeter entfernt, konnte er die beißende Kälte der magiedurchwirkten Barrieren spüren. In diesem Moment schienen sich Sekunden zu Minuten... zu Stunden zu dehnen, als kein Geräusch die Stille durchbrach, außer der donnernden Schläge seines Herzens, das man doch durch den ganzen Kerker hören musste.

Einen Augenblick später erklang ein Klirren und bleiche Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand, fuhren sanft über seine Haut. Draco stieß die angehaltene Luft in einem erleichterten Seufzer aus, ein ersticktes Kichern. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, ihm war nichts passiert.

::W::A::S::?::

„Ich.. möchtest du.. ich.. möchtest du raus hier? Nach oben?"

In seinem Gehirn klickte es, das hatte er nicht gesagt, das hatte er grade nicht gesagt... aber sein Mund sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich meine, ich kann dich natürlich nicht gehen lassen. Du hättest Schließzauber und Hauselfen und natürlich kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen, aber du könntest baden und in einem Bett schlafen und ich müsste nicht immer runterkommen und wenn mein Vater das rausfindet, bringt er mich um, aber ich meine.."

::D::R::A::C::O::

Er hatte das nicht geschrieben, nur ein Zeichen auf seine Handfläche gemacht, aber Draco wusste irgendwie, dass es seinen Namen darstellte. Er verschluckte sich an der Luft seines hastigen Atemzugs und hustete.

::R::U::H::I::G::

„Ja, ja, ist schon okay, ich bin in Ordnung."

::G::U::T::

„Wie, was, was ist gut?"

::O::B::E::N::

„Ach, ja, gut, stimmt, iss erst mal", Draco winkte Flippy, die gerade eben erschienen war. „Ich kümmere mich um einen der Räume und morgen, morgen früh ja? Ich geh gleich..."

::N::O::C::H:N::I::C::H::T::

„Oh, stimmt ich bin ja grade erst runtergekommen. Entschuldige, ich bin etwas durcheinander. Aber ich bleibe noch, ja? Heute war sowieso ein anstrengender Tag, was muss meine Mutter auch immer Gäste einladen, ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Ich meine kannst du dir das vorstellen, ich bin sechszehn und wenn meine Eltern einmal länger aus dem Haus gehen, muss ich mit Unterhaltung versorgt werden. Als könnte ich das nicht selbst.. ich meine, klar, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte, dann hätte ich natürlich nichts besseres zu tun und mir wäre sterbenslangweilig, aber Eltern sind doch dazu da, dass sie so was wissen oder nicht? Na ja, jedenfalls hab ich den Hauselfen gesagt, sie sollen mich gefälligst früher als drei Stunden vorher informieren, man muss sich schließlich irgendwann noch fertig machen... Was gibt es da zu lachen, dachtest du die legen sich magisch in Ordnung? Ha, das ist harte Arbeit."

::G::Ö::R::

„ARRR, du wagst es? Ich sage dir, Auftreten und Eindruck sind das wichtigste in der Gesellschaft. Ich habe es und ich bin es, aber das springt einen nicht einfach an."

So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter, während der andere sein Abendessen verschlang. Draco erzählte nicht von dieser Woche, sondern dem Anfang der Ferien und seinen Hausaufgaben und wie ihm die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war. Aus den kurzen Antworten, die er erhielt, filterte er unbekümmert ein ganzes Spektrum von Untertönen heraus, die er ja faktisch nicht hören konnte. Irgendwie schien ihre Kommunikation trotzdem zu funktionieren und unter die Buchstaben mischten sich immer mehr unabgesprochene Zeichen für häufige Wörter.

Als Draco allerdings überlegte, wie lange er sich schon hier unten aufhielt, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass seine Knie schmerzten wie die Hölle, bemerkte er, dass er einen ganzen Schwall von sich preisgegeben hatte, aber nichts zurück bekam. Nun, das würde sich ab morgen ändern, wenn sie oben waren. Dann hatte er vielleicht auch die Möglichkeit unter diese fürchterliche Kapuze zu schauen. Diese Hals-über-Kopf Maßnahme sah immer besser aus. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um die Details kümmern.

Draco verabschiedete sich und erteilte Flippy auf dem Weg nach oben die Anweisung, das Gästezimmer herzurichten, das seinem Flügel am nächsten lag. Die Hauselfe schaute ihn mit untertassengroßen Augen an, nickte aber gehorsam und begab sich an die Arbeit.

Draco legte sich ins Bett und schlief mit dem Gedanken daran ein, dass das, was er im Begriff war zu tun, mit einem so großen Knall enden konnte, wie nichts zuvor, das er in seinem Leben ausgeheckt hatte. Es war unbedacht, unslytherin und... wahnsinnig aufregend.

So, ich schiebe jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal das Erkennen ein Kapitel hinaus, aber ich fand, hier sollte es einfach mal enden. Sorry, ich weiß, ich habe am Anfang regelmäßiger upgedatet, aber die Kapitel waren schon geschrieben und das Studium hat mich jetzt, bei drohender Prüfungszeit fest im Griff. Ich versuche aber, euch auf das nächste nicht zu lange warten zu lassen!!

Bis dann,

Cat


End file.
